


A Fish In Soft Waters

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Water, mer-Nolan, mermaid, merman, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Nolan is cursed by a striga and the pack leaves him in Brett's care as they chase the creature down. In the mean time Brett helps Nolan calm down and get perspective.





	A Fish In Soft Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> This is not my fault.

‘LIAM!’ Nolan’s face was red as the beta werewolf opened the passenger side door. He’d ben ranting and raving at him the entire drive. Liam paused, taking in the sight of a very wet, very angry Nolan. Mason’s hand appeared from the back seat with a cup of water, promptly dumping it onto Nolan’s head. The teenager sputtered, keeping the water off his face while glaring at Liam.

‘Thanks.’

‘No problem.’ Mason said from the backseat.

‘Ummm.’ Liam’s eyes darted down to the garbage bags covering Nolan’s lower half.

‘Ummm what?’ Nolan gripped the sides of the seat so hard his knuckles were turning white.

‘Nothing. I was just… walking. I can’t… I’ll carry you. Yeah.’ Liam nodded to himself, bending down towards Nolan then straightening up as if he was afraid of getting too close to the human’s teeth.

‘Well hurry up! I’m dying here!’ Nolan screamed.

‘OKAY! OKAY!’ Liam shook off his hesitation and scooped Nolan up. It felt weird to have the other teenager in his arms. The garbage bags slid around, slippery from the water that was left inside. Nolan gripped Liam’s neck like a vice. His entire body was rigid and tense. Liam wanted to tell him to relax, that everything would be fine, but he had a feeling that would just make Nolan more angry. And Liam wasn’t keen on having him so close to his face as it was.

Liam hiked up the stairs two at a time, a moment he was particularly glad to have werewolf strength. He pushed though the front door with his shoulder—latching giving way with a pop. He could pay for it later. He roamed the halls, racking his brain to remember the number. Maybe Nolan would remember. A quick glance at the teens face told Liam not to ask.

He took a right, recognizing the painting in the hall way. He knew where he was now—the familiar scent stood out against the others. When he got to the apartment door he kicked it violently several times and waiting.

A glance at Nolan told him to wait in silence. Liam was sure when this was over there’d be a permanent scowl on Nolan’s face. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

He kicked the door again, harder. There was shuffling inside and then the door swung open. Brett looked down at the pair—disheveled and half-asleep.

‘Liam? Nolan?’ Brett asked. Liam grunted and pushed past him into the living room. Brett scratched his chest and closed the door.

‘Nice to see you, too. Me? Oh, I’m fine. Come in why don’t you.’ Brett waved as Liam’s eyes darted around.

‘Bathtub.’ Liam said.

‘What?’

‘I need your bathtub!’ Liam yelled.

‘In there.’ Brett frowned. Something smelled strange. And why was Liam carrying Nolan around like his legs were hurt. Brett looked at the garbage bags hastily wrapped around Nolan’s lower body and got worried. Before he could open his mouth Liam disappeared into the bathroom. Brett headed over to see what he was doing but stopped when he heard Liam yell.

‘Get me the salt!’

‘A what?’

‘Ohmygod salt! That you put on your food!’ Liam said. Brett turned, heading to the kitchen. When he got to the bathroom he heard muffled talking.

‘…don’t want him to see me like this.’ Nolan’s voice. As Brett approached the door slammed shut. The born wolf tilted his head, confused. He could hear water running—it made it impossible to pick out any of the whispered conversation.

The door opened again, Liam’s hand darting out to grab the container of salt before disappearing again.

Brett gently knocked on the door.

‘Guys?’

The bath water stopped and the door opened and closed just long enough for Liam to slip out.

‘So… is this the part where you explain to me why you carried Nolan into my place at two in the morning to… take a bath?’

‘Theo didn’t call you?’ Liam asked.

Brett pulled out his phone, checking missed called and messages. 

‘Nope.’

‘That dick.’

Brett raised an eyebrow.

‘Theo was supposed to call you. We had a bit of a thing with one of those… you know. The things with the fingers and the chanting.’ Liam said.

Brett leaned his chin forward, flat smile stretching across his face—he had no idea what Liam was trying to say, but that wasn’t new. The beta could be hard to follow on a good day. When he was worked up it was like trying to decipher a stone tablet covered in ancient, bumbling writing without the help of a rosetta stone.

‘Curses. Hexes. Bad juju.’ Liam spit out several words that ran together, ‘Anyway, you were closest and he’ll be okay now. I got to get back out there and help Theo and Corey!’

‘And I’m supposed to do what…’

‘Stay here. With Nolan. But not with him in there.’ Liam said, pawing away the dampness from his shirt.

‘Is he… contagious?’ Brett asked.

‘What? No. Just…’ Liam licked his lips and lowered his voice, ‘Embarrassed.’

Before Brett could open his mouth Liam slapped his shoulder and disappeared out the door, leaving the born wolf standing in the middle of the living room clad only in boxers.

Brett sighed. He was lucky Lori was out of town with Malia and Lydia. Every time the junior pack banged on their door drove her up the wall. Brett suspected it had something to do with her hitting on Theo and getting turned down. And then going after Liam, who obliviously revealed he and Theo had been dating for months. And she had wasted all that time. Or it could just be the fact that the only time they showed up was when things were at a dire point. or at two in the morning. Carrying Nolan Holloway into the bathroom for mysterious reasons. Suddenly Brett was very happy he’d struck out with the woman and her boy toy at Sinema the night before. That would have been awkward to explain. To everyone.

Brett sighed. The pack had taken him and Lori in after the war. He’d managed to get a part time job and the modest apartment they were living in. When life wasn’t overwhelming (or things were at a dire point) he was happy to help with pack businesses. Lori was, too. But now with Scott gone Brett found himself more and more roped into to pack dealings.

‘Nolan? Dude? You okay?’ He asked from outside the bathroom door.

‘Huh. Yeah. Fine. Everything is fine.’ Nolan said. The words were followed by a lot of splashing and swearing.

‘You sure?’ 

‘Yeah. All under control.’ Nolan said before whispering death threats.

‘Kind of sounds like maybe you’re not so sure from here. But there is a big door in the way.’ Brett said.

‘Don’t come in!’ Nolan shouted. The splashing sound increased. Brett grabbed the doorknob instinctively, pushing his way inside. Nolan was flailing in the tub, water sloshing in every direction. Brett reached out, grabbing the teen by the shoulders and hauling him up so he could breathe.

Nolan felt Brett’s arms around him. The werewolf’s skin was warm and soft. He calmed down and took a deep breath. It was hard to control when he got worked up.

Brett rested Nolan against the side of the tub. The boy’s face was flushed—hair wet and plastered to his forehead.

Nolan buried his face in his hands.

‘You weren’t supposed to come in.’

‘I thought you were drowning.’

‘I don’t think I can like this.’ Nolan muttered. 

Brett frowned, looking closely at Nolan. His eyes widened—Nolan’s skin turned a deep black-purple where his waist began, turning into a giant fish-like tail with gold and copper speckles. It twitched and fluttered, splashing the water in the bath tub.

‘Okay.’ Brett said, nodding to himself. ‘Okay, I wasn’t expecting that. What happened again? Liam was a bit… Liam with the details.’

‘We were hunting a witch. Thing. I don’t remember what Mason called it. They all ran off and I stayed behind. But I guess it doubled back. Or was invisible? All I know is I got this…tail. As a curse.’

‘Why were you there in the first place?’

‘You guys risk your lives all the time. I know I’m just human, but I want to help.’ Nolan muttered. Brett smiled, reaching out and tilting his chin up.

‘Mason is human. Deaton is human. Even Stiles is human. Mostly.’ Brett chuckled. ‘I find humans an be pretty resourceful.’

‘Yeah well, I dunno how resourceful I’m gonna be stuck in a lake for the rest of my life.’

‘Don’t say that. Besides, it’s kind of pretty.’ Brett said. Nolan blushed immediately.

‘It’s a fish tail. It’s gross.’

‘Hey, I had a pet fish growing up and he was the same color. Kinda. Betta fish. I liked watching his fins move when he swam. Kind of like they’re in a slow wind.’ Brett leaned against the side of the tub.

‘You don’t think…I’m a freak?’

‘Nolan, my eyes glow, I have fangs, and I’m pretty sure my claws are a manicurist’s nightmare. You’re not a freak.’

‘What if I’m stuck like this? Forever.’

‘Everyone’s out there right now, running around in the dark to try and make sure that doesn’t happen.’ Brett said.

Nolan sighed. His tail flopped in the water, making a loud slapping noise. The damn thing was impossible to control. Not like legs at all. He looked over at Brett to apologize for the noise only to find the werewolf soaked in half the water from the bath tub his tail had splashed out.

‘I’m so sorry!’ He said, feeling his blush travel down his neck. The born wolf chuckled, glad he hadn’t bothered dressing.

‘No worries. It’s just water.’

Nolan’s tail squeaked along the bottom of the tub, making loud noises.

‘I’m sorry. I don’t know how to make it stop.’

‘You look cramped.’ Brett said—Nolan’s tail was curled around the edge of the tub, barely fitting inside.

‘It’s not like I can get out of it and walk around.’ Nolan crossed his arms, making Brett chuckle. He saw the salt container sitting on the floor.

‘Is this… salt water?’

‘Yeah. I guess I need it to survive? Lucky Mason reads so much.’ Nolan said.

Brett tapped his fingers against the side of the tub. Just as Nolan was about to open his mouth and complain about everything being Liam’s fault, Brett reached down and scooped him out of the water.

‘BRETT!’ Nolan flailed, but there werewolf was too strong for him. ‘I need to keep wet!’

The werewolf said nothing, marching into the living room with a stern look on his face. Nolan threw his arms around Brett’s neck, holding on tight as the werewolf pushed open the doors to the deck and unfastened the gate into the back courtyard.

Nolan closed his eyes, jumping when he felt water suddenly surrounded him. He looked down to see Brett carrying him into a decent-sized pool; water coming up to his chest.

‘A bit more room out here.’ The werewolf smiled and gently released Nolan. The teen was clinging around Brett’s neck, unwilling to let go.

‘Relax. It’s a saltwater pool. Hardly anyone uses it here.’

Nolan swished his tail. It did feel good to have more room. And the water felt okay against his tail.

He slowly let go of Brett, slipping into the water. It felt way better to have room. He flexed his tail, cutting through the water like a knife. The more Nolan pushed the stronger he felt, diving and spinning under the water. He found he didn’t need to breathe, or he could breathe easily beneath the waves he was making. All of the fear and frustration melted away as he swam.

As his thoughts cleared he slowed down, coming to the surface to see Brett sitting at the edge of the pool, eyes wide with wonder. Nolan felt his blush return.

‘Thanks.’

‘Always makes me feel better. Well, running usually. Not, having a fish tail.’ Brett muttered. Nolan chuckled, leaning on the edge of the pool beside him.

‘So am I like, an upgraded pet fish?’ Nolan smiled.

‘Mmm, no.’ Brett said, rolling over onto his belly so they could talk face-to-face, ‘Better.’

Nolan gave a shy smile. Brett’s eyes kept darting from his tail to his face.

‘What?’

‘They’re similar. The speckles on your tail and your…’

‘My what?’

‘Freckles.’ Brett said.

Nolan rested his arms on the ledge, using them to prop his chin up. Brett mimicked the position, inches away.

‘You should get cursed more often.’ Brett said.

‘Why’s that?’

‘We could hang out more. I like you.’

‘What? I don’t… I don’t need to be cursed. To hang out.’

‘Well maybe I want to do more than hang out.’ Brett’s eyes twinkled.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Maybe I want to go on a date. I mean, this is nice. But if I knew I would have had some candles. Maybe some French cuisine.’ Brett raised his eyebrows. Nolan chewed on his bottom lip.

‘Wait here.’ Brett leapt to his feet and disappeared into the apartment. Nolan pushed back his wet hair. What was happening?

Brett returned a second later, setting a small candle on the cement near the water and lighting it. He set it to the side, soft glow lighting his face. Nolan couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as he watched the werewolf unfold a bundle of foil.

‘Instant romantic dinner.’ Brett said, setting the food in front of Nolan.

‘What is it?’

‘Chipotle burrito. I got it for Lori but she’s gone for a few days. So now it’s all yours.’ Brett said.

Nolan took a few bites before setting the burrito down. It was good.

Brett picked it up without missing a beat and took a few bites, winking at Nolan. They shared the rest of it as the small candle slowly burned out. Now and again Nolan would attempt a trick to amuse the werewolf. Neither of them noticed the sun slowly rising.

The sky turned pink and orange with the dawn. Brett’s eyes were fixed on Nolan as the different colours spilled across the pool, catching the gold in his tail, and the blond in his hair as it dried.

‘What?’ Nolan asked, looking up at Brett. The werewolf could hear Nolan’s heart racing. He did turn this into a date. And right now Nolan was looking at him with those big eyes, waiting. Hoping?

Brett closed the distance between them. Nolan was surprised at first, then leaned into his kiss. It was warm and tasted faintly of salt. Nolan grabbed Brett’s neck, pulling away slightly, then moving in for a second kiss. When they parted Nolan rested his cheek on his arms, treading water at the edge of the pool. Brett reached out, running his thumb over the teen’s cheek, tracing freckles.

‘Guys!’ Liam burst out of the apartment. Theo was on his heels, covered in green ichor. ‘We did it! You just have to kiss—‘

Liam stopped in his tracks at the sight of Brett clad only in boxers laying over the edge of the pool, face hovering next to Nolan’s as the teen kicked water with his now human legs.

‘Wait.’ Liam’s eyes narrowed. ‘When did this happen?!’

‘Liam…’ Theo tried to grab the beta’s hand.

‘No! Look! Nolan has all his human parts back and we’ve been chasing that stupid striga thing around the woods to find out how to undo it. Hours, Theo. Hours! And they’ve been here making out this whole time!’

‘Liam, shut up.’ Theo sighed, grabbing the back of Liam’s shirt and pulling him inside. As he shoved Liam in front of him he looked over his shoulder at the past by the pool, giving them a small grin.

‘So.’ Nolan said. Brett grabbed a nearby towel and lifted him out of the water with one hand.

‘Thanks.’ Nolan wrapped the towel around his waist. He stood next to Brett, unsure of what to do next.

‘I think I need a shower?’ Nolan said. ‘To wash the salt off.’

Brett beamed. ‘Lead the way, guppy.’

‘Don’t call me that.’ Nolan frowned.

‘Sure thing, angel fish.’

‘This is going to be a thing now, isn’t it?’

‘Better hurry. Theo looks like he’s gunning for the shower. Barracuda.’

Nolan shoved Brett, racing inside. The effect was diminished as wobbly human legs gave out just as he opened the back door to the apartment, falling flat on the floor but still scrambling.

‘Theo! Get out of the shower!’

Brett shook his head and went to help Nolan up. If Theo refused to get out he’d just toss Nolan in there with him, then let Liam sort it out.


End file.
